Declaring United Stars of the Galaxies possessions
' Union Assembly declared law and procedure on:' Declaring United Stars of the Galaxies possessions aka “Taking possession of a Planet , Star System or any other Celestial Real Estate in the name of the Union.” The Law Union Assembly Act 2240 - “Union Possession Declaration” and “Union Territory declared procedure” These laws and procedures are binding for anyone acting for or under Union Authority. This includes any Union Citizen, Union registered business or Union Entity including Fleet, Explorers, BoCA etc. The Legal Formula Any Union Citizen making physical contact with an object , that is unoccupied 1 by another sentient entity may invoke Union possession by saying : ” I hereby declare this ______(Object type) ______(Object Name) to be under the Authority of the United Stars of the Galaxies. This declaration is made by____________(Name of Union Citizen) on the______________(Date)2” 5 What it means and why do it? It means you have made use of an important part of your Citizen Powers and declared a planet, moon, asteroid, continent, island, region of space, or something similar to be under Union authority (Making it belong to the Union). It means every resource will be made available to defend and protect this object. It means you are no longer alone but every last Union soldier and ship will come to your defense and aid. This is what the Union is about...we are all together in this. In doing so you expand Union Territory, secure perhaps vital strategic, tactical or economic resources for the Union, or simply deny an enemy or any other Non Union entity access or possession. What can be declared and what not? You can declare : Planets, Moons, Nebulae, Asteroids, Asteroid fields, Comets, Planetoids, Dust clouds, Suns, Quasars, Black Planets, Wanderers, Black Holes, Ancient or abandoned tech such as gates, stations, Gas Planets, Gas Clouds, Rifts, “an area of space” 3, a continent , ocean, mountain, island4 physical stable phenomena7 You cannot declare: What is already declared Union, what is declared private property of a Union entity (corporate , civil or private), Declared territory of another sentient species not a declared enemy, declared property of a society or civilization that is not a declared adversary / enemy, an object that is the home or origin of a sentient species. Artificial moveable objects 6 What you do is a legal act and is required to be performed by Union Military personnel – First Survey – First Landing Procedures 1 Definition: Unoccupied / Occupied. The United Stars of the Galaxies defines an object previously unoccupied when there are no native sentient life forms are present. 'Exceptions : ' *Previously occupied – You left ,you died sorry...now we are here. *Occupied by a sentient life form that is a declared enemy of the United Stars – Enemies of the Union have no rights under Union Law (In other words Should not have picked us as an enemy...If we are on your planet ..that means you are losing anyway) *Occupied but not Native – You came here just as we did, 2 It is generally preferred to use Union Standard Time, but since Citizens insist on OTT, Old Terran Time may be used 3 An area of space can not be larger than 5 Light years and must have some sort permanent something in its center ( Station, buoy, marker etc and must be gravo stabilized) 4 Partial features of a planet can be declared Union Territory in cases where more than one party occupy a Planet or object and the owner ship of the whole object is in dispute or not defined by Union Laws. 5 It is best if this declaration is spoken before witnesses, Computronics or robots, but Brain Scans and Poli-Analyzer tests later will suffice in a court of law if it comes to disputes. 6 Space ships or rocks, objects that can easily be moved and belong to someone else 7 Stable wormholes, living non sentient planets, dark matter fields, anything not listed but definable as “Object” or “Phenomena” (Such declarations should be reported to the Union Science Council as soon as possible Category:Diplomacy & Policies